Bookworm and the Newsies
by Fye R Fly
Summary: My first attempt at fan fic, It's edited, so it finally makes sense...it's not that great, but I did try to make sound at least sorta well written.


Disclaimer: The only character in this that I do own is Bookworm, everyone else belongs to their respective owners (namely Disney.)

Bookworm and the Newsies

"Hey ya' Race, wait up," Bookworm called running to catch up with him. Race rolled his eyes and turned away quickly shouting out headlines as he walked as fast as he could down the street. Bookworm, or Book as they called her, was sort of "adopted" by the Newsies, all except for Race that is. He thought that she was a little annoying. Also it seemed very obvious that she had a crush on him and that made it worse. Book lived with her dad but only since three years ago when he had found her in Brooklyn, and she lived with him ever since, because her mother died and she became a Newsie to help earn more money. Mush was the first one to see her. He sort of ran into her one day, while she was trying to get away from the Delancy brothers. They had immediately become friends and she had hung out with the Newsies ever since. Everybody was sort of a big brother to her; they helped her out and generally watched out for her. Although she didn't stay at the Lodging house with the rest of the Newsies, she was there as often as they were.

"Race, Race, please wait up." Racetrack feeling guilty, and seeing Blink out of the corner of his eye decided that it would be best to wait up for her.

"I thought that I was never going to catch up with you." Book took a deep breath in order to catch her breath.

"Did ya sell all ya papes?" Blink asked, surprised at how well she did.

"Yeah. Although a lot of people already had them. I guess Spot's gang got to them first today."

"Spot's group always get there first," Race commented.

"Hey, did I hear ya says my name?'' Spot came walking up to the group. "I haven't seen ya in a while."

"I know dat Spot, I've been busy. Hey do ya guys want to go to Tibby's? I'll race ya."

Kid Blink ran off trying to catch up with her. "No fair you got a head start," he grumbled as soon as he caught up with her.

"You're just slow," Book said, pushing past him into the door of Tibby's.

"Hey, Race. Why don't you guys come sit over here. There is plenty more room for you at our table," Mush called across the room.

"Do ya wanna go down ta the races with me taday? There are supposed to be a few really good races," Race told Mush.

"Sure, I'd like ta go. Ya wanna come Book?"

"I'd like to come if that's alright with Race," Book said, glancing at Racetrack. She knew that he didn't particularly like her, but she wasn't sure why.

Everybody turned his or her attention to Race waiting for his answer. "Yeah, ya can come."

LATER AT THE RACES

"Look at them, aren't they pretty? I have never seen them run like that."

"Yeah well dey run like that all da time. Haven't ya ever been to the races before?"

"No. Nobody in my family has really wanted me to be around tracks and gamblers, people like that. Not that you are a gambler," Book corrected herself quickly. Race looked over and saw that she was blushing.

"That's okay." Turning around, Race was relieved to see Mush walking towards them.

"Did I miss anything?" Mush asked, walking up to the stands where they sat.

"Book, it is probably time for you ta get back. You're dad will be mad if ya don't get home soon."

"Okay, I guess that I will see you tomarra. Bye Race, bye Mush, thanks for a good time."

"Do you want someone to walk back with ya? Race or I would go with ya, if ya want."

Glancing over and seeing how absorbed Race was in watching the horses Book shook her head, and thanked them and quietly left the stands.

"What did ya do that for, Race?"

"What do ya mean Mush? I ain't done anything wrong."

"Why don't ya like Book? She's trying to be friends with ya and all ya do is ignore her, or purposely pretend that she isn't there."

"I wish that she would just leave us alone. I think that she is really annoying, and one minute she acts really nice, and then she is kind of unfriendly, and I don't know she just is very..."

"Annoying?'' Mush supplied the word for him.

"Yeah, well anyway we should be headin' back to the Lodgin' House." Race got up and walked out ahead of Mush.

When they reached the Lodging House they found Jack sitting on the front steps. "Hey Jack," Mush called as soon as they got close enough to the steps to tell who he was. "Whatcha doin' out here so late?''

"I'm just thinkin'. Did ya win somethin' for once Race? Or did ya lose again?"

"Be quiet. I won a dollar. That is pretty good for me don't ya think? Night."

"Night, see ya in the mornin'," Jack called as they went into the lodgin' house.

"Beat ya again." Book said, showing everybody her straight flush.

Race's mouth fell open. "How... How did you get that?" he said, while staring in disbelief at the cards that lay in front of him.

"Hey Race, It looks like she got ya'- again," Boots said laughing. "Now we know who is the better player."

"Forget this. I'm going to go down to the track." Race then got up, left and headed for the door.

"I'll come. We could then go down to Tibby's or something." Book said, putting the cards back in the pack.

"That would be fun wouldn't it, Race? We could all go down and spend the rest of the day at the races," Mush said glaring at Race.

"Sure that would be fun," Race agreed with out meaning it. If Race was in a bad mood before they left he was in an even worse mood when they left. Book had picked the right horses to bet on, and he didn't know why, but that bothered him. Although Race couldn't help but thinking that she looked really pretty with her blue eyes sparkling and her blonde hair catching the sunlight.

Blink noticed Race staring at her, and he knew that Race sort of liked her, although he was never going to admit it. He thought that he should have a talk with him.

"Race, could we talk for a minute?" Blink asked when everybody had left. "What is it you don't like about Book? I mean a little while ago at the track ya looked like ya liked 'er. I know ya like 'er, and everybody else probably has figured it out, so why don't you just admit that you like 'er."

"What is it with everybody, first Mush and now you. I don't like 'er. I've already told ya that, and I mean it. She is just some annoyin' kid that hangs out with us."

"She's not a kid, she's almost 16," Blink pointed out.

"Well she acts like she's 9. She can't do anythin' by herself, and all she does is bug us."

"No Race, she bugs ya and only ya." With that Blink turned around and left Race alone to think.

"April, are you going down to meet your friends this morning?"

"Yeah dad, and everybody calls me Book now."

"I know but I still like calling you April. I love ya. See ya this afternoon." He gave her a kiss before leaving for his job at the factory. Book got up and went in to change into her "Newsie" clothes. Her dad still preferred that she wear dresses, but when he wasn't home she could wear anything that she wanted.

Running as fast as she could manage, to make it to Newsies Square, she got there just as the rest of them showed up. They greeted her with smiles, all except for Race.

After getting her papers, she went down to her usual selling spot. Business was slow today, and she decided to go and look for Blink and Mush. Maybe even Skittery would be there, she thought and set off to find them at their usual selling spot. Instead, she found them in the middle of the conversation about her. Hiding in the shadows she stayed long enough to hear what they had to say.

"I don't like her. I have a feeling that she is trouble. I mean we don't know anything about her and I think that is a little weird. Plus she is annoyin' and I just wish that she would leave us alone and give us some space. It almost feels like she lives with us," Racetrack said.

"True, she does hang out around here a little too often, but she doesn't have anywhere else to go, and we are sort of her only friends," Kid Blink said.

Bumlets said, "I do find her kind of annoyin' but I guess that is just the was that she is."

Tears filling her eyes Book looked at the people that she thought were her friends, and suddenly she burst into tears. Book turned and ran the way that she came. If they hated her than she would just leave them alone. She didn't need them anyway.

"Skittery, have you seen Book lately? She said that she would come over and help me with a little problem that we have back in Brooklyn. There is this one kid who keeps on coming up to ask if she is here, and I can't find her anywhere," Spot said, coming to sit down in Tibby's.

"I don't remember the last time that I saw her. I thought that she was with you."

"I haven't seen her since last night," Jack answered. "I didn't even notice that she was gone". All the other Newsies answered in agreement.

"She'll be back," Mush said, "she never stays away for long."

"Well, have some of the Newsies tell 'er if they see 'er to come and see me. Bye." Then Spot turned and left Tibby's.

Jack started to worry a little bit. "I hope that nothing is wrong. It does seem odd that she is not here, now that Spot mentioned it."

"I wouldn't worry. Come on, enjoy a day, Book free," Race said happily.

Book had walked around the whole afternoon that day. Much to her surprise she ended up in Harlem. For some reason her head hurt and she felt sore all over. Sort of like she was sick or something. "All I need is some rest," she thought.

She started to get really tired and she curled up and fell asleep. "Things would be better in the morning," she told herself. "They didn't mean everything that they said," she kept repeating to herself.

"Jack, Jack wake up. There has been an accident," Snipeshooter said, shaking him until he woke up. "There has been an accident down at one of the factories. I think that it is the factory that Book's dad works at. Almost everyone died." At hearing this Jack woke up immediately and started to wake everybody else up.

"Mush, you and Race go and find her, and bring her back here," Jack filled them in on what was happening and they left.

"Book! Book! Come on get up. We need to talk to you," Race called through the thin door. He turned the handle and to his surprise the door was unlocked. "Let's go in, she might not have heard us," he suggested and walked into the small apartment. There were two rooms, one Mush guessed to be Book's since it had a dress sitting out on the bed.

"Uh, Race, I don't think that she is here. The bed is empty."

Noticing a small book on the bed, Race picked it up. The name on the cover said April Mallry. Her handwriting covered the pages and without Mush noticing, he tucked the small book into the pocket of his vest. "Maybe she is already with Jack," Race suggesting leaving the apartment.

"Where am I?" Book wondered as she woke up. She was freezing, and her clothes were ripped and torn all over. I am so sore, she thought. I wonder what happened. Since she didn't know where she was, and she didn't really care because she was feeling so bad, she curled up on a pile of rags and went back to sleep.

"Jack, she ain't at her apartment, is she with you?" Mush said, pushing his way through the crowd of people standing around to watch.

"No, she is not with me. I don't know where she is. I thought that she was with you. Boots, you and Bumlets, and Skittery, go and get Brooklyn searchin' and we will look too. We have to find her." The Newsies went off all in different directions. "Meet back here in an hour.""Spot, you have to get up. Book is missing and her father got killed in a accident in the factory."

"What? Slow down, I am still half asleep." Patiently Skittery explained it again.

"We need your help finding her," Boots added.

"Okay, meet me back in Newsie Square in an hour, and I can see if we can find her."

"Thanks, Spot," Bumlets said.

"Yeah, yeah. I am not doing it for you, I kind of feel like Book is like my sister. We hang out a lot, and I want to help her, like she helped me." Suddenly he realized what he was saying and said, "Of course Brooklyn can find her. We can find a needle in a hay stack." He turned to leave.

"Hey, Skitts, tell Race not to worry."

"Why?"

"Just tell him. I think that he will know what I mean. I'll see you in an hour." Trying to figure out what Spot meant, Skitts, Bumlets and Boots made their way back to Newsie Square.

"Race, calm down. We'll find her. I don't know why you care anyway, ya think that she is pretty annoyin'. You said that ya' self. I can quote ya' on dat," Mush said, not being happy at the fact of having to work with Race to find Book. "I don't know where else we can search. We have been almost everywhere...Maybe Brooklyn found something. We should head back."

"For ya' information I don care what happens to 'er. I just don like spending my valuable time searchin' for her. You're right- we should head back. I bet Spot found 'er." Mush could hear the "hopefully" that Race muttered under his breath, but decided not to say anything about it. The last thing he needed was to be teased about liking her.

When they arrived at the square, they found Jack, Skittery, Boots, and Bumlets sitting near the statue of Horace Greeley. "Did they find her?" Race asked impatiently. "Well come on tell us."

"A little worried aren't we? No, Race, we haven't found her yet, and I am starting to worry." Right after he said it he realized that it was the wrong thing to say, because he could already see that Racetrack was already as nervous as he could get.

"We haven't heard from Brooklyn yet though," Jack said, hoping that they would hear from them soon. 'If they find 'er I think that Race will be so happy that he will never say a mean thing about 'er again. I think he already knows that he likes 'er, he just won't admit it.' Jack thought to himself. Race would probably soak 'im if he heard what Jack was thinkin'.

"Hey boys, I think I've found 'er," Spot yelled to the Newsies that were accompanying him. "Help me get her up. She looks really bad. Like somebody beat her up or something."

"Gosh, how could this have happened? And what is she doin' in Harlem? This is a bad part of town. She should never have been here alone. Gosh, Race will be mad when he sees what happened to 'er." Spot thought. It took one of the Brooklyn Newsies to pick her up and carry her back to the square.

MEANWHILE-

"Mush, I don't think that I can stay here any longer. I'm goin' for a walk. I'll meet up with ya later," Race said, walking away from the group.

"Wait Race... Don't ya want to be here in case we find 'er?" Mush called after him.

"Nah. That's okay, I think I'd rather be by me self. I'll come back to the Lodgin' House in a little while, and if she's there great, and if she ain't..." Race just let the sentence hang there as he walked away from the group.

"Race come on, stay." Mush shouted at him again.

"Let 'im go," Boots said, staring at Race's retreating back.

Spot and his gang were trying to figure out how to get her back to the square without having to carry her the whole way. They were half way, and already they were having a little trouble trying to carry her. Since they couldn't think of a better way, they just carried her all the way to the square.

"Hey ya' deres Spot and he looks like he an' the other Newsies are carryin' something. I think it's Book!" Kid Blink shouted, and ran forward to greet Spot and everybody carrying her. "Man she looks bad. Where did ya find her?"

"Lets get her inside first and then I can tell ya." After she was put to bed Spot kept his word and told everybody that they had found her in an alley in Harlem.

"Harlem," Blink said looking confused. "What was she doing in Harlem? And why was she by herself? I don't understand."

"I don't either, but first I think that we better talk to a docta first before we do anythin'. By the way where is Race?" Spot looked around for him. "I thought for sure that he would be 'ere."

"He left to go on a walk. Said he needed to be by himself for a while," Mush informed Spot.

The doctor had not arrived an hour later, and the Newsies started to wonder what was taking him so long. By that time Book had woken up, and asked for Blink, Mush, Jack, and Race. They were the only people allowed to come in and see her.

"Hey ya, Book," Blink said, trying not to be surprised by how bad she looked. She had cuts and bruises everywhere, and her clothes were torn. "I'm sorry, Race isn't here. I'm not totally sure where he is."

"When he gets here, tell him and everybody else, that I am sorry for being a nuisance, and after this I will leave and go back home."

"What are you talking about, Book?" Jack asked, surprised. "You aren't a nuisance. What ever gave you that idea?"

"I heard you guys talking about how I hang around with you too much and how I am such a nuisance. That's why I left, I sort of wandered off, and fell asleep somewhere, and that is the last time I remember anything. Can I see my father?"

"Sorry Book, but your father died in a factory accident today," Mush said, as gently as he could. Book instantly burst into tears. An hour later she fell asleep crying, while Mush, Blink, and Jack stayed with her, and tried to calm her down.

Racetrack finally found himself near the Brooklyn Bridge and he sat down. Feeling something heavy in his pocket, he remembered the little book that he had taken from Book's room. Opening it he sat back and began to read what she had written.

Today I met the most wonderful group of people. The Newsies. The first time I met them I was selling papers and I was trying to run away from the Delancy Brothers. One of them, Mush sort of saved me. Everybody is so nice. They treat me like I am one of them, and they don't even care that I am a girl. They give each other what they call Newsie names, and they gave me one! They call me Bookworm, Book for short, because I read so much. So far I've met Mush, Bumlets, Jack, Skittery, Crutchy, Pie Eater, Spot, Boots, Kid Blink and Racetrack. I feel kind of sorry for Blink. I don't know what is wrong but he has to wear an eye patch. I didn't ask because I thought that he might be offended or something. Crutchy is another person that I kind of feel sorry for. He is so nice, and he has to walk around with a crutch, and he gets beaten up and made fun of. If there was anything that I could do to help them, I would, but I just don't know how. Everybody has been so nice, and I really want to do something for them since they've done a lot for me, I just can't find anything that I can do for them. I think that I like Racetrack the best. He is so nice, sweet, caring, and he doesn't ever judge people. I couldn't believe it when he and Mush invited me to the races with them. Although I don't think that Race likes me much. I guess I kind of expected that. This is the first time since Mama died that I feel like I belong. Dad is great and I love him with all my heart, but he is gone at work most of the time. I can't believe that they want to be my friend. They even invited me to lunch with them at Tibby's, a restaurant where all the Newsies hang out. I am in heaven.

Race closed his eyes and thought of how bad he had treated her, and how she still thought he was really great. Most of the entries continued in the same way, but he stopped when he got to the most recent entry. He was so surprised at what she wrote.

I can't believe it. I went to go and meet some of the Newsies and I heard them talking about how I am such a annoyance and Race said "I don't like her. I have a feeling that she is trouble. I mean we don't know anything about her and I think that is a little weird. Plus she is annoyin' and I just wish that she would leave us alone and give us some space. It almost feels like she lives with us." I will never forget that for as long as I live. I thought that they were my friends. I thought that they were almost like brothers, and that they liked having me around. I guess I was wrong. I really wanted to talk to Dad about this, but he is gone, and I really need to think, so I think I'll go for a walk.

"I didn't even know that she heard that. If I had known I wouldn't have said that. I was the reason why she left, and I am responsible for her leaving and getting lost... if I had only known. I didn't mean to hurt her. I have to find her and say that I am sorry. What if she doesn't accept my apology? I mean I really like her, Mush, Blink, and Spot were right. What have I done?" Race got up and ran all the way back to the Lodging House.

"The docta's here," Kloppman called to the others, while letting him in. "She's in the room over there,'' Kloppman pointed him in the direction of the room.

Walking into the room the doctor found Jack, Mush, and Blink sitting with her. "I think your going have to leave. I'll be done in a few minutes."

They got and left reluctantly. Twenty minutes later the doctor exited the room. "Well, she doesn't look too good. She has a very high fever, and to be frank, she looks like she has been beaten up pretty badly. Some of her ribs look like they are cracked, and I asked her what happened and she said that all she remembers doing is falling asleep. I recommend a lot of fluids, rest, and she should be kept pretty quiet. Not getting out of bed or doing anything that will make her really tired. I'm not sure how long it will take her fever to break, and she definitely needs some new clothes. The ones that she is wearing now are pretty torn up."

"Can we see her?" Mush asked, pushing his way up to the doctor.

"Yes, but be quiet, she is sleeping. I'll come back later in the week and check up on how she is doing."

"I'm going in to see her now, I'll be out in a minute," Mush decided. He was surprised at exactly how beaten up she looked. Book then woke up and gave him a smile.

"I guess I can't sell papers for a while," Book said, trying not to let the pain show through her voice.

"No, not for a while. I thought that you were a goner for a while there. I-I was kind of scared for you. I know that Race was really upset. He was so upset when we couldn't find you, and he decided to take a walk by himself because he didn't want to be around just worrying, so he went out to find you."

"He doesn't like me. He hates me, and you know that," Book said, very quietly before she shut her eyes and fell asleep again.

"No he doesn't, he just doesn't know that yet," Mush whispered, before exiting the room.

"Did ya find 'er?" Race asked impatiently.

"Race, where were you? We were starting to worry 'bout ya. Race, she heard us talking that day 'bout how annoyin' she is, and she said to tell you that she will leave as soon as this is over, and to tell you that she is sorry," Kid Blink said.

"I know, where is she? I want to see her."

"I'm not so sure that is a good thing, and I think that you need to know that she looks pretty bad."

"I don't care. I need to see her."

"She's in the spare bedroom." Race ran past him and into the spare bedroom. Book was lying on the bed asleep. He couldn't believe how bad she looked. There were cuts and bruises everywhere, and he couldn't even stand to look at her.

"What happened to her?" Race said, surprised at the fact that she was as bad as she was.

"That's the thing. She don't remember anythin'. We don't know why or what happened," Mush said. He didn't think that he'd ever seen him so upset. "She'll wake up soon. I have to tell you though, dat she thinks dat we hate 'er. She 'eard that we were talking about how annoying she is and I think dat she was pretty upset. As soon as she gets strong enough, she says she's leavin'. Although the docta said that wouldn't be a very good thin'. She asked for you, so that she could tell you that she was sorry, an' that she neva meant to annoy ya."

"She don't annoy me. Why would I like 'er so much if she annoys me? Dat don't make sense. I was goin' to apologize, but now I'm not sure dat is such a good idea. She won't ever like me now. Why would she? I'm goin' ta bed. I'll see you in da mornin'."

Kid Blink glanced at him and to Race's surprise he said, "Ya, don't like 'er."

"Of course I do. I just told ya that didn't I?"

"If ya meant it, you would be in there," he pointed to the room that Book was stayin' in and then the bunkroom, "instead of going up there."

"Kid's got a point ya know. I agree," Mush said. "I was sittin' in there for almost an hour, and all she talked about was annoyin' ya, and hurtin' ya. You're the one that's hurtin' 'er, an' ya don't even realize it."

Grumbling, Race turned around and walked back down the steps to the room that Book was in. "I'm only doin' this because I like 'er, not because you said that if I liked I 'er I would be in dere."

"Sure, Race," Skitts said, throwing him a look of disgust.

Race walked into the room, and sat down next to the bed. Although he wouldn't admit it, it was kind of creepy sitting there with 'er just layin' there. About a half an hour later, Kid Blink walked in, and sat down next ta Race.

"So, she hasn't woken up yet? I brought a pack of cards in case you wanted to play a game."

"No, she hasn't woken up yet, but I would like to play a game. Get my mind on somethin' else."

"Ya really like 'er don't ya?"

"Yeah I guess I do. I'm gonna show ya something that you can't show ta anyone else." Race reached in his vest pocket and pulled out the little book that belong to Book. "I got this from her room when Mush and I went to find 'er. I probably shouldn't have taken it from 'er room, but I wanted to read it."

Just then Book woke up, and Race shoved the book back into his pocket, and told Blink that he would show him later, hoping that Book didn't hear him. "I have been worried about you," Race said, relieved that she was finally awake.

"You don't need to pretend that you like me. I know that you find me annoyin' and I plan on leavin' soon. I'm sorry that I am so annoyin' I didn't mean to be."

"You aren't annoyin'. I really like ya."

"Yeah, sure. Like I really believe that. I ain't stupid ya know." Race saw that she wasn't going to forgive and forget like he hoped she would. "You don't have ta stick around, you can go, I'll be fine. But I'm sure ya ain't worried."

Book turned around and looked at the wall. "I would like it if you would please go now. I appreciate you tryin' to apologize, but I don't really believe ya at the moment. Can you please send in Spot?"

Looking rejected, Race mumbled "Sure," and left the room.

"Spot, she's askin' for ya. She won't accept my apology. I don't know why. Blink is still in dere though."

"I'm sorry, Race, I'll see what I can do." Walkin' into the room Spot couldn't imagine what she wanted him for. He soon found out though.

"Thanks for comin' in, Spot. I have a favor to ask ya. Can I come and stay in the Brooklyn Lodgin' House? I am not wanted around here and I would rather not stay here. Blink just informed me that I have been thrown out of our apartment, and I need somewhere ta stay." Her statement shocked Spot, and Blink. They exchanged a glance and then Spot finally recovered.

"Uh... Sure. I guess so. But your not well enough ta be moved."

"I don't care about that. I can walk. The fever is almost broken, and I am bored staying in this bed, even though I haven't had much energy to do anything."

"Why don't we down to Tibby's an' have a talk?" Mush suggested, after he heard the news.

"That's a good idea," Kid Blink agreed. "I don't know why she would wanna leave, I just haven't figured it out yet." Slowly the group headed out of the Lodgin' house to sell their papes and then go to Tibby's. When everybody was seated they ordered their food, and began to talk.

"For some of you'se who don't know dat Book wants to move in with me and me boys I am tellin' ya right now." Spot said. "I don't know if we should let 'er or not. It's not dat I don't like 'er, but I don't know how to take care of 'er, and it will be hard to move 'er. But since dat is what she wants then I think dat we should do dat. Race, what do ya think? You've been really quiet."

"I don't know, and I don't care."

Mush stared at him in disbelief. "Ya care, so why don't ya just admit it. Dis is getting' really old."

"She doesn't care, so I don't care. She wouldn't accept me apology, so I don't care. Now, I have ta go and sell some more papes. Let me know what ya decide." Race got up, left a little money on the table, and walked out the door.

"I think dat I am going ta go crazy if I have to hang out around the two of them all day," Crutchy, and all the other Newsies nodded in agreement. "Anyway she don' like us much. It would be da best if she just left."

"As much as I like 'er, I have to agree with Crutchy, she is not goin' to start liking us now. She don' even like me now, and we used to be like brudder and sister. After all, I was da one that found 'er." Mush replied.

"So it's decided then. We are definitely goin' ta send 'er with Spot. Now we just have ta figure out what ta do about Race. He will take dis pretty hard. She really hurt his feelings," Jack said. "An' I don't think that she is going to forgive him anytime soon."

Spotting Race down the street, Blink ran up to him. As much as he didn't want to tell him dat Book was leaving, he knew dat he had to. "Race, I 'ave to tell ya something."

"Ya, what?"

Remembering the book that Race had started to show him, he asked, "What was it that you were going to show me?"

"Oh here, I was goin' ta give it back to 'er, but she won't speak ta me. 'Ave fun reading it." Race threw him the book, and starting calling out headlines and selling papes.

"Thanks. Back ta what I was goin' to tell ya. Book's leavin'. She is gonna live in Brooklyn."

Race's shoulders tensed up, but the expression in his voice didn't change. "Why do I care?"

"Come on ya know ya care. Aren't ya gonna even talk to 'er?''

"Nah. She don't want ta see me. Tell 'er bye for me. I'm goin' down ta the track. I'll see ya later."

"I'm ready ta go," Book said, getting out of bed. She was still very weak, and her fever was high, but she insisted that she leave today.

"Maybe we should wait anodder day," Mush said, looking worried.

"No, I have ta go taday. Is Race 'ere?" Book asked, searching the crowd of Newsies surrounding her.

"No, but he said to tell ya good bye. I don't see why ya care though. Ya didn't want ta see 'im last time, and he took it pretty hard." Jack said, surprised to find that she looked disappointed.

"I don't care. I just wanted ta know 'ere he is."

"Yeah, sure," Crutchy mumbled under his breath.

Mush walked over to Book, and put his hand on her forehead. "Ya burnin' up. Ya shouldn't go nowhere taday. We don't need ya gettin' sick again."

"I can go. I have ta go. Now, if ya will let me by then I can go."

Mush sighed and let her pass. "Ya shouldn't be doing dat," he muttered under his breath, mad that she wouldn't take his suggestion. Mush pulled her to the side thinking that if he could change her mind if he talked to her alone. "Walkin' across town with a cold is stupid. Ya could get even more sick."

"Why do ya care anyway? I'm da annoyin' one. Ya couldn't wait ta get rid of me."

"My head really hurts so I am gonna get ta Brooklyn fast."

He had to go and help her go ta Brooklyn, so she wouldn't get even sicker. Jack threw him a glance that said that he knew that she was making the wrong decision too.

"Jack, come 'ere for a second. I need ta talk ta ya about somethin'." Mush called, running up to Jack.

"Yeah, Mush? What is it?" Jack asked, turning, and waiting up for him.

"It's about Spot."

"Yeah what about 'im?"

"What did he do before we met 'im? Like who did he live with?"

"I don't know, he doesn't talk about it much. Why? If you really want to know than maybe you should ask 'im."

"No reason, just curious. How long do you think that Race will be gone? I haven't seen him in a while."

"I don't know. Probably down at da tracks or somethin'. I haven't seen 'im all day either."

"I guess I'll just have to talk to him later. Right now I got ta go and find Spot."

"Mush, I think dat you need ta know dat he is having a bad day. Kid Blink is over with Book, trying to help 'er fever break."

Blink slowly walked back to the Lodgin' House thinking about what was going to happen next. Book obviously hated the Newsies, and she wanted to leave as soon as possible. Her fever was almost down to normal and she was gaining some of her strength back. Blink had left her with strict instructions not to get out of bed and to come and have Spot get him if anything went wrong. She just laughed and said that she didn't see why he would care. "She is more trouble that she is worth." Kid Blink thought, walking into the Lodging house. Surprisingly he found Race engrossed in a game of poker with Boots, Skitts, Jack, Mush, and Snipeshooter. "Hey Race. Haven't see ya in a while. Where ya been?"

"Out sellin' papers. I looked for ya to sell with, but ya were gone. I decided to try a different sellin' spot taday. I actually sold a lot of me papes. We could go back there tomarra if ya want. Straight Flush. I win. Wanna play again?"

"I was with Book taday. She was askin' for ya. She said to tell ya to come and see 'er and that she is sorry. I think dat ya should talk ta 'er and tell 'er that you didn't mean the things that you said and dat ya like 'er."

"I'll deal." Race said, picking up the cards. "Ya in? Maybe I don't like 'er, or maybe I meant what I said. How many cards ya takin' Skitts?"

Jack sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought. "Look, we know that ya like 'er, and ya can go over and see 'er tomarra in Brooklyn. She won't be able to sell for a couple more days."

"I don't like 'er. I already told ya dat. But maybe I would like to see 'er again." Race said, getting irritated and wondering how obvious it was that he liked her. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jack, Blink, and Mush exchange a smile. He sighed and started to deal the cards again.

"Spot, can I go and sell with ya taday? Please? I am so bored just stayin' here in the lodgin' house." Book whined, hoping that he would say that she could go.

Putting his hand on her forehead, Spot shook his head. "Nope, ya still feel warm. You better stay here taday."

"Blink, Mush, want ta sell with me taday?" Race called, after he had gotten his papes.

"Sure," called Blink.

"Hold on a second." Mush called, running up to them after he had gotten his papers. "Afta we get our papes sold, do ya want ta go see Book? Spot was just saying dat she is gettin' pretty bored."

Race rolled his eyes, but he seemed to perk up again. "I guess so, but only because ya want me ta go."

"Yeah sure, Race," Blink said, sarcastically.

"Hey, quit it. Or I'll soak ya," Race threatened, running after Blink with Mush on his heels. They managed to sell all their papes before lunch, so they headed to Brooklyn early.

"Book, ya dere? It's Mush, Race, and me. We came to see how you were doin'." Blink said, knocking on the door.

"Come in." Book called from the bedroom. Blink opened the door and they all walked inside.

"How ya feelin'? Spot said dat ya was gettin' bored." Mush asked, crossing the room and checking her temperature. "You're fever has gone down."

"I am bored, but Spot should learn to keep 'is mouth shut. He talks too much, and he all he ever thinks 'bout is himself."

"Sounds like ya hate 'em." Racetrack commented, speaking up for the first time.

"Yeah I guess I do. But I have my reasons. Just like you have you're reasons for hating me."

"I don't hate ya. I kind of like ya." Race said, turning bright red.

"Ya sure know how to show someone ya like 'em, tellin' them dat they are annoyin' and dat you would like 'em ta leave."

"I was annoyed. I don't even remember why I said dat. I just was mad and you were da only one dat I was thinkin' 'bout. Or somethin' like dat."

"I'm not so sure dat I believe ya. How do I know dat you wouldn't lie to me, and den make me feel even worse?"

"Race would never do dat," Mush pointed out.

"Yeah, and we'd like ta have ya back at da lodgin' house. Right, Race?"

"Yeah, right," Racetrack mumbled lookin' at da ground. "I think ya should stay 'ere 'til ya are better, though."

"I agree," Blink agreed.

"So, I guess dat means dat I am stuck with here for a while huh?"

Mush nodded. "We'll come back tomarra and bring some of the da other Newsies with us. Dat is if ya forgive us." Mush said. "Den if ya want ya can come back ta da lodgin' house when ya are all better."

"I forgive ya guys if ya forgive me. I know dat I haven't been very nice. Especially ta ya, Race. Tell everyone I'm sorry, and dat I would like to come back and stay with ya guys if everybody else agrees."

"They'll agree. Well bye, Book," Race said. "See ya tomarra."

"Yeah see ya tomarra," echoed Mush and Blink, following Race out the door.

"So did ya see Racetrack today?" Spot asked, coming into the Lodging House.

"Yeah. He, Blink, and Mush came about lunchtime. I'm gonna go back ta da Lodgin' House after I am better. They said dat they wanted me to stay dere and dat they weren't mad at me. So's I guess dat I will be goin' back soon."

"Well dat may be sooner dan ya think. Ya's fever is gone, and ya seem to be gettin' some of your energy back. Are ya in dat much of a hurry ta leave 'ere?"

"Yeah I guess I am."

"Hey, Spot. How's Book?" Jack called, sliding over in his seat and making some room for him on the booth.

"She's fine." Spot replied.

"Get used to it. There will be odders dat hate ya too. I'm kind of glad dat she hates ya. Maybe ya ego will go down a little." Jack said.

"I'll soak ya!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Spot jumped up and began to chase Jack around the room, before he finally ran out the door, and in the direction of the Lodgin' House. All da other Newsies jumped up and followed them out of the door, yelling for Jack to watch out.

"I guess dat no one has ever insulted 'im like dat," Crutchy commented, walking with Jake back to the Lodgin' House since he couldn't run.

Later at the Lodgin' House, Race took out his pack of cards and sat down on the floor. "Does anyone want ta play a round?"

Jack, Skittery, Mush, Blink, Itey, Jake, and Crutchy came over and sat down, ready to play. "I guess dat Spot won't come ta play for a while. Ya sure got 'im good Cowboy. I wish dat I had been dere ta see it." Race had been out selling papes, and Specs had filled him in on what happened. "It was a shame dat I had ta miss dat. It would 'ave been so funny."

"Did I hear ya just say dat it would have been funny to see me, da great leader of Brooklyn insulted? I feel like soakin' ya, and if Book wasn't with me, I would too." Spot said, looking very angry.

"Hey, Book. Whatcha doin' here so early? I thought dat ya was goin' ta stay in Brooklyn anodder 4 days." Mush said, scooting over on the floor and giving her a place to sit.

"Jus' felt like comin' home early. Is dat okay?"

"Sure," Race asked, dealing da cards. "Spot, ya in?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Spot answered.

"I've never play poker. Can ya teach me?" Book asked, looking over Race's shoulder. "Is it good ta have 3 aces and 2 jacks?"

Sounds of "I fold" could be heard all over the room, and Race sighed. "Yes dat was good. An' no one else was supposed ta know what I had. I coulda won."

"Sorry, I didn't know." Book apologized, turning bright red. "I didn't know dat dey weren't supposed ta know."

For the next half an hour, Race, Mush, and Kid Blink, (well mostly Race) tried to teach Book how ta play poker. They succeeded. She was pretty good by the end of the night.

"I'm starting to feel really tired. I think dat I'll go and get some sleep now."

"You can sleep on dat bed over dere," Race said, pointing to the bed under his, which no one was sleeping in at the moment. "Night. See ya in da mornin'." Book fell asleep to the sound of cards being shuffled, and laughter.

Rubbing her eyes, Book sat up and looked around. The room was empty. "I wonder where ev'ryone is. I didn't think dat dey would leave me like dis. I wish dey had woken me up." Sitting up she realized that she had a very bad headache. She groaned and got up out of bed. Walking down the hall, she found Kloppman. "Where is ev'ryone?" Book asked.

"Dere out sellin' papes," Kloppman answered, "but don't even think 'bout goin' out ta. Ya need anodder day of rest."

"I hadn't planned on goin' out, but I don't see why I should stay 'ere." Kloppman threw her a look that said, "simply don't argue with me, you know I'll win."

Sighing she turned around and went back to the bunkroom. Noticing for the first time how messy it was, she decided to clean it, since she had nothing else to do. It amazed her how messy people can be and not mind it. To her a messy room was annoying, and she was startled to realize that she hadn't even noticed it before. She decided to start by making the beds. After she had done that she started folding the few clothes that they were not wearing, and put them at the end of the bed. Kloppman gave her a little sewing kit, and she mended the clothes. Book normally would have rather done anything but cleaning, but she was so bored.

"Whoa, what happened 'ere?" Crutchy asked, after seeing the bunkroom. "It's clean!!! Hey ya, Jack, Race, Specs, come 'ere. How did dis happen?"

"Wow, I don't know," Jack said. "Looks like da fairies came and cleaned," he joked. "It looks so diff'ent."

"Kloppman, who did dis? Ya can see da floor!!" Mush called out.

"Did what?" Kloppman called, coming upstairs to see what all da yelling was about. "Oh, da room. Book did dat. She was really bored taday. She's down makin' dinner right now. Couldn't find anythin' better ta do, but she said ta tell ya dat she won't do it often. She's gonna become a Newsie now."

"She did dis? What for? Da room was fine." Race said, walking over ta his bed. "Look, she even mended me shirt!" Race left da room and walked down ta the kitchen, and found Book stirring a pot on the stove.

"Did ya like da room? Don't get ta used ta it though. I'm not gonna do it often. I just needed somethin' ta do. Da odder boys didn't mind did they? I'm makin' soup for dinner. Is everybody hungry? I wanted ta get ta ya before ya go ta Tibby's but Kloppman wouldn't let me outa da house." Book said, grabbin' a bunch of bowls. "Ya don't eat 'ere much do ya?"

"Naw. I guess dey liked da room. It was hard ta tell. It will take some time getting used ta. Yeah, we're always hungry, and we didn't go ta Tibby's yet. I---we wanted ta come back and see if ya wanted ta come ta lunch wid us, but I guess we'll have ta do dat tamorrah."

"Well, tamorrah I'll be wid ya guys so ya won't have ta come back for me. I am gonna be sellin' again. Can ya call da rest of da boys? I'll set da table."

"Hey guys, come 'ere, Book made soup. DINNER," Race called since nobody was listening. As soon as they heard the word dinner, they bounded down the stairs and began eating.

"Dis is really good," Jack said, through a mouth full of soup. Just then the door opened and in walked Spot. "Just what I need now," Book thought. "He has to be everywhere doesn't he? I wish dat he would just leave, I hate him so much." But instead of saying that out loud she got an extra chair and gave him a bowl of soup. Glaring at her, he sat down next to Jack and began eating the soup.

"So ah, Jacky-boy, I need your help with anodder group of Newsies. Ya know, Whitewater's territory. I will neva understand why they named 'er, Whitewater. Anyways they are sellin' on my territory, and I can't get through ta see 'er. I might, if ya came with me though. They said that maybe ya might be able to help me get through ta 'er. She'd probably like ya better anyway, although I don't know why anyone can resist my charm." Spot said finishing his soup.

"I can," Book muttered.

"What did ya say? Neva mind. Dis is really good soup." Spot said standin' up. "Anyway do ya think dat you can help?"

"I guess so, although ya know dat nobody knows Whitewater. She's gotten a reputation sat says dat she can be really mean, and dat no one eva gets ta see 'er. But we can try."

"Thanks. I'll see ya tamorrah. I'll meet ya in Newsie Square around noon. Bye, guys." Spot said, getting up.

"Hey ya, Book, wanna sell wid me ta day?" Race called, after getting his papes.

"I guess so. Are ya gonna have a poker game tanight?" Book asked. "Because I bet dat I can whip ya really good. Maybe I'll be nice and let ya win one hand. If your nice."

"Hey, don't insult my poker playin'. I'll get ya fer dat," Race called, running after Book as she turned and ran down the road with Race at her heels. When she slowed down he caught up with her.

"You only got me because I slowed down." Book said, grumbling after Race caught up with her and held her around the waist so she couldn't get away. "Let me go."

"Neva. Not 'til ya say dat I am da king of New York, and dat I am a good poker player." Race said, still holding her around the waist. "Come on, say it."

"Neva. Neva. Come on we got papes ta sell. 'An I still 'ave a poker game ta beat ya at."

"Nope not 'til ya say it. I can stay this way forever. I'm in no hurry. I can sell papes from this position. People will think dat I am really weird, but I can do it."

Race's arms tightened, only slightly. "Okay, okay, ya are da King Of New York, and your poker playin' is okay."

"Nope, dat ain't good enough. Ya have ta say dat my poker playin' is good." Race said, stressing the word good.

"Fine. Since I want ya ta let me go, I'll say dat ya are good in poker, but I don't have ta mean it." Race's hands dropped from around her waist and she slowly turned around.

"Now dat wasn't so hard was it?" Race asked, staring at her.

"No it wasn't that bad," Book admitted, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. Slowly Race leaned down and kissed her. The kiss was cut off a minute later when several Newsies came by to cheer.

"It's about time," Jack said.

"You guys took forever ta do dat," Blink remarked. Book caught Mush's eye, and he winked. Blushing furiously Book started staring at the ground. Kid Blink noticing how uncomfortable she was, and started walking down the street hawking headlines, and the rest of the Newsies followed.

"Um... I guess I better get back to sellin' my papes. See ya in Tibby's." Race said, turning around obviously as uncomfortable as Book was.

"Yeah, see ya at Tibby's." Book echoed, heading off in the direction that Blink had left.

"So ya finally got around ta kissin' 'er. Ya took foreva. I knew dat ya liked 'er," Blink said, as he sold his last pape.

"Yeah, well I do like 'er. She's really funny, sweet, and I like spendin' time wid 'er, although afta I saw da look on 'er face when the kiss ended, I know dat she is not going to kiss me again."

"Ya neva know," Boots said, coming up in time to hear the end of the conversation. "Crutchy and I are goin' down ta the tracks. I think dat we are gonna win taday. Want ta come?"

"No, dat's okay I think I bettah stay 'ere and wait for Book. We need ta talk. Have ya seen 'er?"

"The last time I saw 'er, she went off wid Jack and Davey. Dey were sellin' together. I'm not sure when dey'll be back," Blink answered.

"I guess I'll go wid you guys ta da track. Are ya goin' ta meet anyone dere, like Jack or somebody? Because ya hardly evah go ta da races," Race replied.

"Yeah, we are meetin' Spot. He needed ta talk 'bout Whitewater's territory rights. Spot told everybody else yestaday, but I was out, so he said dat he would meet me at da tracks. Ya comin'?"

"Yeah. I'll tawlk ta Book lata. I think dat I may win somethin' tanight." Race said.

"Dat would be da day," Crutchy replied, laughing. Race shot him a look, but after a minute he began to laugh too.

"Hiya boys," Spot said, greeting them at the entrance. "I guess dat Race will go watch da races, and ya need ta come wid me." Spot said, leading them over to an empty stall. A few minutes later they went to find Racetrack after they had finished talking.

"Look guys, I won me three dollars," Race said. "Dis must be me lucky day."

"Yeah sure, Race. Ya say dat all da time. Why don't we go while ya still have money," Boots said. "Plus ya did want ta tawlk wid Book, didn't ya?"

"Yeah I did. I forgot 'bout dat. We can go now. Bye Spot. Ready, Crutchy?" Race asked, practically running out of the racetrack.

Book sat down on a bench in Central Park after she had finished her selling, and she just sat there thinking. She could remember how she felt when he kissed her, and how much she had liked it. It had startled her though, and it embarrassed her a little bit. "I wonder if Race liked it too," she thought. "Of course he liked it. He was the one dat started it. Why wouldn't he like it?" Book sat there for some time before Mush found her. She was actually glad that he was there, because he was like an older brother. All the newsies were- with an exception of Race- but somehow Mush always seemed to be closer to her than anybody else.

"Whatcha thinkin' 'bout?" Mush asked, sitting next to her on the bench. "Are ya thinkin' 'bout Race?"

"Yeah, I am. Do you think dat he liked kissin' me? I mean did he tell ya?" Book said, staring at the ground.

"No, but I think he liked it. A little embarrassed maybe, but I don't think that he hated it. He was lookin' fer ya, ya know. He finally gave up and went ta da track wid Boots, and Crutchy."

"I didn't know dat he was lookin' fer me. I've been sittin' 'ere most of taday. Is he still at da Lodgin' House?" Books asked.

"Yeah, he's back now. Don't worry, he won't say anythin' wid everybody 'round. Plus, I'll be watchin' over 'is shoulder all da time. Everybody will, but 'specially me."

"Thanks." Book said, giving him a hug, which made Mush a little uncomfortable.

"Ready to go back?" Mush asked, and Book nodded.

"Hey ya. Look who I found sittin' in Central Park." Mush called leading her up to the bunkroom.

"Book," Race said, sort of surprised. "I was worried 'bout ya. Where were ya?"

Book smiled at how nervous he had made himself over her being gone. "Sittin' in Central Park. I needed ta do some thinkin'. An' I think dat we need ta talk."

"Alright. How 'bout da roof?" Race asked getting up and crossing the room, forgetting the poker game he was involved in. Newsies around the room began to laugh, and they teased Race, they would have teased Book too, but they figured that Race and Mush would soak 'em. They knew better then to mess around with Race when he was serious.

Up on the roof, Book sat down, and Race sat beside her. "Look, I'm sorry 'bout dis afternoon. I didn't mean ta embarrass ya. I guess dat I didn't realize dat all da odder Newsies were watchin'. I honestly didn't think dat ya would mind." Race said, staring down at the ground feeling sort of uncomfortable.

"I didn't mind. I didn't necessarily want ya ta do it in front of all da newsies, but I wanted ya ta do it." Book said quietly, staring up and looking at Race in the eyes, for the first time since their kiss.

"Den ya wouldn't mind if I did it again?" Race asked quietly.

When Book said that she wouldn't mind, he put his arms around her waist and he kissed her very lightly on the lips. The kiss lasted for a few minutes before they heard noises and turned to see the Newsies staring at them, with looks of triumph on their faces. Race looked at her, shrugged and turned to look at the Newsies again.

"I told ya dey, and me would be watchin' ya," Mush said, from his position sitting next to Bumlets on the floor.

"Way ta go, Race," Blink called cheering.

"Finally," Bumlets said.

"What took ya so long?" Skittery asked, impatiently.

"Okay, okay, everybody back downstairs. Race come in after 'bout 20 minutes, or we'll come up and bug ya some more," Jack said, rounding up the Newsies and ushering them downstairs. Race looked at Book, and her face was bright red. He couldn't help it, but he started laughing. Book punched him in the arm.

"Ow. Dat 'urts. Don't hit me so 'ard." Race whined, pretending that she hurt him.

"Dat didn't 'urt. I couldn't hurt ya," Book said, scowling.

"Look, dey are already fighting like dey were goin' together," Skittery said, laughing.

"Yeah, yeah. Go downstairs. Remember, Race, 20 minutes," Jack warned, as he started down the stairs.

"I'll remember. Gosh, you'd think dat I was kidnappin' ya or somethin'." Race said laughing. Then he leaned down and kissed her again. She laughed and kissed him back. Twenty minutes later they had to leave and go to bed. They gave each other a good night kiss before going back down to bed.

"Hey ya, Race," Mush called to Race who slept a bed away. "Your not gonna 'urt 'er or anythin' at all, are ya?"

"No, what gave ya dat idea? Why would I do dat? I really like 'er. Anyway wid ya lookin' over my shoulda all da time, how can I do anythin'?"

"Sorry 'bout dat. It was all Snipeshooter's idea. Honest. I just don't want 'er ta get 'urt, dats all. Anyway, good night." Mush rolled over, and tried to get some sleep.

Race leaned down, and woke Book up with a kiss on the lips when no one was watching. Book opened her eyes slowly to see Race leaning over her. "Good mornin', Book," Race greeted her, giving her another kiss. "Ready ta sell some papes?" Race asked, pulling her out of bed.

"Yeah, it would be nice to be woken up like dat every mornin'," Book commented, pulling on her boots.

"Only if ya wake me up sometimes."

"Deal."

"Hey, Book's up, we can go now," Jack called. All the Newsies ran out of the room, and down the stairs to the World.

Buying 50 papes, Book ran down the stairs to her selling spot in Central Park. In about 5 minutes she had sold 15 papes, and was feeling very pleased with herself. During her break, someone came up to her, and put their arms around her waist. "Guess who," said a voice behind her.

"Snipeshooter, Mush, Blink, Crutchy," Book guessed, even though she knew it was Race.

"Nope. It's just me, Race. Guess what."

"I give up," Books said, selling 5 more of her papes. Just then Race reached up and pulled off her cap, and her brown hair came cascading down onto her shoulders.

"You should wear your hair down more. It looks really pretty. Anyway, Medda is havin' a party, and she would like us ta could come. Wanna go wid me?"

"Sure. What time?"

"'Bout seven. So be ready, 'kay?"

"What ever you say. Now go and sell your papes. I'll see ya at Tibby's," Book said, giving him a kiss, then she put on her cap again and began selling her papers again.

Slipping into the shower, Book quickly took a shower before the guys came back. After that she took her dress out from under her bed. She hated dresses, and none of the other Newsies had seen her in a dress, not even Mush or Race. Letting her hair down she brushed the knots out and managed to curl the ends under with just a comb. Inspecting herself in the mirror, she thought about how pretty she actually was, and how she had never noticed before, because she had always worn her 'newsie' clothes. "Book, ya ready?" Race called.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Book called back. This was her first party at Medda's, and she was a little nervous. Taking one last glance in the mirror, she ran out of the room and downstairs where the boys were waiting. "Hold your horses, I'm here. Ya did tell me 7:00, and it is 6:59," Book pointed out. When the boys saw her, their mouths hung open, and some whistled.

"You look really good," Race said, looking at her. "I think this is the first time I've see ya in a dress."

"How come you have never dressed up before?" Mush asked. "You look really nice."

"I don't know," Book answered, starting feel very uncomfortable, and was relieved when Blink once again saved the day, by starting to walk down by Medda's. Race came over and gave her a kiss.

"Everybody will love ya at Medda's. We're meetin' Spot dere. So we bettah hurry, he hates people dat are late." Race said, walking out of the Lodging House.

"Bye, Kloppman," Book called after her.

"Hiya, guys, come on in. Your just in time," Medda welcomed, ushering the large group into Vaudeville Hall. "I think that Spot is over there in the corner. He was at the refreshment table last I saw. I think he has been waiting for you. Bookworm, don't you look lovely!" Book blushed. Medda was the only one who called her by her full newsie name of Bookworm. To most everybody else she was just plain Book.

"Well, go right on in, and have fun. I'll be back in a few minutes, I think some more people are arriving." Medda said, and then breezed over to the door to Vaudeville Hall.

"I'm going over to see Spot," Jack said. "I'll see you in a few minutes. Hey Blink, ya want ta come?"

"Sure. I haven't seen Spot in a while." Blink left the group and went with Jack to see Spot.

Race turned to Book. "Do ya wanna dance?" Race asked, looking to the crowd of people that were accumulating on the dance floor.

"I'd love to," Book said, accepting Race's offer. They started off onto the floor and they began dancing to the slow song that was playing. Book smiled up at Race, and she knew that she was where she wanted to be, safe with the newsies, and with Race.

"Are you okay?" Race asked. "You looked a little cold, and I thought that you just shivered."

"No, I'm fine. Just the excitement I guess," Book said/

"This is a lot of fun," Book said, leaning in closer to Racetrack and laying her head on his shoulder.

"I'm having a good time too," he muttered, and kissed her on the top of her head. She looked up and him and gave him a big long kiss.

"I love you," she said softly when their kiss was done.

"I love you too," Race said just as softly. Book sighed this was just where she wanted to be, but the fun ended in an hour or so when they had to go back to the lodging house. Book had spent the best hour of her life chatting with Blink, Mush, Skittery, Crutchy, Boots, and Jack. Spot still was not talking to her, and she was not speaking to him, but no one seemed to notice, and that was how the both of them wanted it. Dancing with Race had to have been the best part of all. Of course she had also danced with Jack, Mush, Blink, Skittery, Bumlets, and even Crutchy, but she had the most fun with Race.

"Bye, Medda. Thanks for sayin' we could come," Book said, as she left Vaudeville Hall. The night air was a little chilly and there was a cool breeze outside. Race suggested a walk in Central Park before heading to the lodging house, and she agreed.

"You don't want to come back with us?" Mush said, pretending to be hurt.

"They just want to have some time together," Blink dramatically, and Skittery made kissing noises in the background.

"Stop, or I'll soak ya," Race threatened, running after them. Even though they knew that he wouldn't do anything, they still ran all the way back to the Lodging house.

"Book, I have to ask ya somethin'," Race said, slowly as he sat down on a bench. "I was wondering if you would be my goil."

"I thought dat I already was," Book said, looking at him, and laughing at how nervous he looked.

"Does dat mean yes?" Race asked, looking worried.

"Yeah, I will be your goil. But only on the condition dat ya promise ta get da guys ta stop teasin' us. I need to be able go somewhere wid ya without a big theatrical performance." For a minute Race thought that she was serious, but when he saw the twinkling in her eyes he knew that she was just teasing.

"I'll try, but I can't make any promises," Race said.

"That's okay. All ya have ta promise is dat you'll stay wid me forever."

"Done." Race pulled her in for another long kiss. After a few minutes they heard some heavy breathing, and they turned to see Mush standing behind them.

"I told ya I would always be watchin' over your shoulder," he teased.

"Mush!! I didn't think dat ya meant dat literally," Book said, upset.

Mush held up his hands in mock defeat. "Okay, okay I'll go, not peacefully, but I'll go."

"Aw, come on, Book, don't get mad, he was just lookin' out fer ya. Anyway we better get back." Race said, standing up for Mush. "Anyway maybe it was better dis way, now we don't have ta tell anyone anythin'. Mush and 'is big mouth will do it for us." Book and Race started laughing, and soon Mush joined in.

"I love ya, Book," Race said softly, kissing her again.

"I love ya too, Racetrack," she said just as softly after they had broken the kiss. They didn't even care that Mush was looking over their shoulder.

32


End file.
